Heretofore, transfer mechanism for forming, filling, and sealing machines have generally included devices for stripping one or two bottom-sealed cartons from the mandrels of single or dual turrets of the machine, and placing them in one or two receptacles on a conveyor positioned directly below the mandrels.
Kauffman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,118 discloses a carton transfer mechanism adaptable to removing two single cartons, one after the other, from two spaced radial mandrels of an indexing turret, and placing same onto a conveyor during respective indexing movement and dwell time of said conveyor.
Evans et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,391 discloses a carton transfer mechanism including a transfer conveyor disposed intermediate a main conveyor and a turret having a plurality of spaced radial mandrels, wherein individual cartons are removed from respective mandrels, placed in pockets of the transfer conveyor, which is indexed until a predetermined number of aligned cartons are transferred to the main conveyor.